hi5tvfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hi-5 House
(AFI: raifaivi haus) (en español: La Casa de Hi-5, también puede ser llamada como Hi-5 Singapur) es la nueva versión de la serie Hi-5. Ello es uno de los proyectos en la serie de televisión para niños en Australia, sin embargo, passó a ser filmada en Singapur. Fue creado originalmente por Helena Harris y Posie Graeme-Evans. Al igual que en las encarnaciones anteriores, los jóvenes presentadores cantan, bailan, enseñan a hacer diferentes sonidos y contar historias. A partir de esta nueva versión, la banda australiana ha sufrido cambios en la generación actual desde 2012, como se muestra en la película Hi-5 Some Kind of Wonderful. Inicialmente, esta versión sería la temporada 14. Pero después de que se produjo un cambio en la producción (cuando la empresa malaya Asiasons Compañy compró por 25 millones de dólares para el Hi-5 Australia (que hasta entonces era producido por Nine Network) la temporada 14 no se produjo y fue reprogramado para el 2013. Sin embargo, a mediados de 2013, la producción dijo que el Hi-5 se produciría en Singapur y cambiar el nombre por el Hi-5 House. En la estrena de esta nueva versión de Hi-5, que contiene miembros Ainsley Melham, Dayen Zheng y Mary Lascaris, tuvo su estreno el 04 de noviembre 2013 en el canal Nick Jr. en Australia, así como aparece en Singapur por el canal Disney Junior y por el canal Okto en el país. En los países latinos (por el canal Discovery Kids que transmite la serie actualmente), aún no ha sido programado, pero algunos de los funcionarios responsables de la producción de la nueva serie, América Latina, citado en una entrevista con el sitio web TV Asia Plus que Hi-5 tens una gran base de fans, pero en realidad, la producción nunca había viajado allí y nunca fueran ffranquiciados en los países latinos, pero dijo que haría el potencial (en el futuro). Segmentos de Hi-5 House La serie tiene este nombre debido a que el ajuste de cada cuadro individual son partes de una casa. *Segmento de las Formas espaciales: Es la sala de estar *Segmento de los Movimientos corporales y Juegos: Es un patio *Segmento de Rompecabezas y Patrones: En la cocina *Segmento Músical: En la sala de música *Segmento de los Juegos de Palabras: En un cuarto *Segmento de La Chini: En una biblioteca *Segmento de Contando Historias: Es el patio Reparto *'Lachie Dearing' (2016-hoy) (2017-hoy en Discovery Kids LA) *'Dayen Zheng' (2013-hoy) (2014-hoy en Discovery Kids LA) *'Mary Lascaris' (2013-hoy) (2014-hoy en Discovery Kids LA) *'Chris White ' (2016-hoy) (2017-hoy en Discovery Kids LA) *'Tanika Anderson' (2014-hoy) (2016-hoy en Discovery Kids LA) Antiguos *'Stevie Nicholson' (2013-2015) (2014-hoy en Discovery Kids LA) *'Lauren Brant' (2013-2014) (2014-hoy en Discovery Kids LA) *'Ainsley Melham' (2013-2016) (2014-hoy en Discovery Kids LA) Recurrentes *Jup Jup ** la voz de Ainsley Melham (2013-2016) ** la voz de Chris White (2016-2017, hoy) *Chini ** la voz de Mary Lascaris *La Robot Tinka **Sarah Mackezie (2013) **Ellen Wright (2014-hoy) *Aristoseles ** la voz de Ainsley Melham *Horacio ** la voz de Stevie Nicholson (2013-2015) ** la voz de Lachie Dearing (2016-2017, hoy) Canciones Se planearon 25 episodios, que significa que tiene 5 canciones, ya se han confirmado las trea temporadas. Temporada 1 (2013-2014) (2014-2015) *"Come on In!" (Español: "Entra Ya!") (canción exclusiva para esta temporada) *"Move You Body" (Español: "Tu Cuerpo Moveras") (temporada 1) *"Reach Out" (Español: "Tu Sueño Atraparás") (canción exclusiva para esta temporada) *"So Many Animals" (Español: "Hay Animales") (temporada 2) *"Dance with the Dinosaurs" (Español: "Baile Con Los Dinosaurios") (canción exclusiva para esta temporada) Temporada 2 (2014-2015) (2016) *"Starburst" (Español: "Estrella Supernova") (canción exclusiva para esta temporada) *"Give Five" (Español: "Dame Un Cinco") (temporada 5) *"It's a Party" (Español: "És Una Fiesta") (temporada 2) *"It's Our Planet" (Español: "Nuestro Planeta") (canción exclusiva para esta temporada) *"Playtime" (Español: "Hora de Juego") (temporada 10) Temporada 3 (2016) (2016-2017) *"Dance Animal" (Español: "Danza Animal") (canción exclusiva para esta temporada) *"Action Hero" (Español: "Heroes en Accion") (temporada 7) *"The Best Things in Life Are Free" (Español: "Las mejores cosas de la vida son gratis") (temporada 10) *"Sounds of the City" (Español: "Sonidos en la Ciudad") (canción exclusiva para esta temporada) *"T.E.A.M." (Español: "Un Gran Equipo") (temporada 7) Palabras de Lauren/Tanika A.B.C. - en las 3 temporadas en tiempo Transmisión en Latinoamerica En julio empezaron a doblarse los capitulos al español ¿Sabías que... #En lo promo de Hi-5 House Party Tour, que se inició desde noviembre en la Australia, Lauren llevaba un uniforme de equipo, esto lleva a pensar que habría convencido a la canción "Un Gran Equipo" (o T.E.A.M. en la versión original) entrar en la nueva serie. #La canción "It's A Party" (Eso sería en español como "Es una fiesta") de la temporada 2 original (2000) cita el coro, el nombre que sería la nueva serie. "It's A Party" sufre la misma situación de los rumores, como se ha dicho sobre la música. #"Five food groups" (o Cinco Grupos de Alimentos), a pesar de ser una canción nueva, no aparece en ninguno de los temas de la serie. Por esto es especialmente para la campaña publicitaria de línea de alimentación Mamil en el país de origen. Categoría:La Casa del Hi-5 Categoría:Latinoamerica, 2014 Categoría:Dayen Zheng Categoría:Mary Lascaris Categoría:Lauren Brant Categoría:Stevie Nicholson Categoría:Ainsley Melham Categoría:Lachie Dearing Categoría:Tanika Anderson Categoría:Chris White Categoría:2013